<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my obi-wan kenobi x reader collection by sithonis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265613">my obi-wan kenobi x reader collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithonis/pseuds/sithonis'>sithonis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet, Coruscant (Star Wars), Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Jedi, Kissing, Other, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Secret Relationship, Tenderness, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, obi wan is an angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithonis/pseuds/sithonis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>these were originally posted on tumblr but i thought i'd put them here too :) a small and expanding collection of obi-wan x reader headcanons, oneshots and blurbs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. some sort of angel | headcanon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>shameless self promo !! my instagram is @sithonis and my tumblr is @rosionis &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a broad obi-wan x reader relationship headcanon !!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-- obi-wan kenobi is a good kisser, and that man definitely knows it. he is so tender, so achingly vulnerable in those ardent moments stolen behind pillars in the jedi temple late at night, when you are both alone. he will breathe you in, swallow you whole when he dips you – his lips moving urgently with yours as he cradles your face between his palms. when obi-wan holds you like this, all you know is him; all the stars could vanish from the night sky, for all you cared, only for obi-wan to place them behind your eyelids with the breathless way his mouth meets yours. sweet like sugar-sand, heavensent and starry-eyed – he searches your face for nothing in particular when you part for breath. you taste of starlight, he would think, you taste of starlight and everything he’s missed. for when obi-wan speaks there is often irony, there is sarcasm, and there is that hint of equivocation that poisons his tongue. but when obi-wan kisses you, somewhere beneath the shadow of a quiet corridor, he is whole.</p><p>-- obi-wan makes love to you as if it is just you and him against an empty galaxy. every savoured touch sets your skin ablaze, each open-mouthed kiss of his lips seems to drag you closer to eternal sin. you both know too well that a jedi should never indulge in such carnal luxuries but, maker, how your skin is stained with the soft purple signatures of his affection. how the walls of your quarters are drunk with the honeyed murmurs of his moans. his body – a canvas of sandy freckles and the mellow pink of worn out scars – moves against yours with such untouched adoration that it is difficult to imagine a sweeter solace. obi-wan finds himself to become a man lost to reason when he’s between your thighs; a man who shall confront no greater pleasure than when you shake beneath the heat of his generous mouth.</p><p>-- you have come to learn that goodbyes shall always be the hardest part. with jedi business pulling you both every which ways, moments alone have become fleeting and far between. perhaps their rarity will only sweeten them in time, you try and tell yourself, but nothing will ever be able to sugarcoat the painful ache of having to see obi-wan leave. he’ll stand with you in your quarters before his departure, whispering charming promises of his due return like a mantra as he holds your palms tightly between his own. in moments such as these, when the warmth of no embrace can seem to quell the throb of unease behind your ribs, you bring yourself to memorise every curve and colour of his face: the gingerbread swoop of his fringe, the dusting of freckles against the bridge of his nose, the molten sadness in his eyes. obi-wan can be haled along on a mission for weeks at a time, yet, without fail, he always leaves you with this: “with every goodbye comes another hello, my darling. i will dream of you every night before i return”. when obi-wan is on a mission, he is always dreaming of you, for it is always night time beneath the distant folds of space.</p><p>-- you’re sure obi-wan kenobi is some sort of angel. there is no love quite like his, no laugh quite like his: it’s honest and loud and oh so warm when you’re alone – the sound dripping like lemon sugar down his chin. there is such starry, unfeigned gentleness when he holds you that it is almost palpable in the air: a love-soaked anchor amidst the swelling tides of the force around you. obi-wan is your everything, you’ve come to realise. your absolute everything. the way he makes you weak at the knees with just a simple smile is silly, yes, albeit rather juvenile, but you’re sure you’d never live without it now. you’re sure you’d never live without him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. kisses like sugar and stars | blurb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>written in response to a kiss prompt from a list: "in the bedroom + love". short but sweet.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>obi-wan’s breath fanned like autumn’s breeze against your bare collarbone, pulling a small smile across your rosy face and a sigh of laughter from your throat as you laid on your mattress.</p><p>‘are you quite alright, darling?’ obi-wan lifted his head with a charming grin, his chuckle lacing with your own in the warmth of your quarters. his body was poised over yours - his chest bare as he wove kisses into the soft skin of your neck. you nodded, your hand knotting into the lazy swoop of his fringe as he bowed his head once more, and you laid a kiss against his hair.</p><p>‘i’ve missed you today, obi-wan,’ you whispered into his ear, the sound twined with another soft kiss to his temple. he hummed into your neck in response, nipping at your skin with his teeth; obi-wan shared your sentiment - today had been oh so tiring and the sweet solace of your room felt heaven-sent amidst his worries.</p><p>‘and i have missed you too,’ obi-wan smiled, the crows feet about his eyes wrinkling in delight as he placed a kiss to your open mouth. immediately you mirrored his gesture of affection and kissed him in return, scratching gently at the back of his head as his palm sunk along the curve of your waist.</p><p>‘i love you, obi-wan.’</p><p>‘and i love you, my dear.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. heart on his woollen robe sleeve | blurb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is possibly one of my favourite pieces i've ever written ngl :0 a very tender response to a request from the same kiss prompt list, but this time it's "obi-wan by the river bc of longing"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘so how many far-off planets have you visited, would you say, then, obi-wan?’</p><p>your voice is cheery and inquisitive above the tinkle of the water across the pebble riverbed below. beside you, the jedi padawan shrugs in return, and his woollen robes shift over his shoulders as he does so.</p><p>‘oh, a good amount. although none as beautiful as this.’ obi-wan offers you a smile when you glance across at him, his dimples pricking his cheeks. you match his warm expression with your own almost immediately. under the midday sun you’ve brought your knees up to your chin as you sit neatly on the grass and, when the light glimmers across your bronze headdress, obi-wan isn’t sure if in that moment he had thought of naboo or, rather, you.</p><p>a hum of laughter thrums from your throat and the sound tickles a young obi-wan particularly fondly. ‘is that so? although i’m sure there have been planets far more interesting and missions far more exciting than this one,’ you turn your gaze from the clear blue of the water to that of his eyes, ‘i assume being a senator’s personal bodyguard wasn’t the kind of assignment you had expected from your master… sitting around all day in the sun hardly comes close to a chance to swing your lightsaber around at some droids, i suppose.’</p><p>‘there is far more to it than just swinging, senator, i can assure you.’ obi-wan raises his brow as he nods his head towards you. but a grin begins to tug joyfully at his mouth once he sees the playful colour about your eyes – you nudge him with your elbow before turning back to the river, a small smile toying with your lips.</p><p>obi-wan laughs. and, for a small moment, he happens to just observe. for a small moment, obi-wan kenobi sits and he stares amidst the swathes of pretty green grass, and something heavy stirs in his gut.</p><p>he supposes it is the way your hair flutters in the breeze in front of your nose, and the way you subsequently tuck it behind your ear once it grows too bothersome to ignore. or maybe it is how you seem to sit atop the riverbank with all the charm and elegance of the known universe: at one with the gentle turns of the wind and the smattering of wildflowers across the open plains around you.</p><p>‘i have told you to just call me (Y/N), obi-wan,’ you murmur eventually as your eyes move with the gentle sparkle of the water, ‘why don’t you?’</p><p>‘it is my attempt at being respectful, senator.’ obi-wan picks at the end of his braid with tentative fingertips. you turn to look at him.</p><p>‘are you implying a lack of respect on my part because i call you obi-wan, obi-wan?’</p><p>‘oh, no, no-‘ he shakes his head immediately in response, digging his fingers into the tufts of grass around his ankles.</p><p>(i’m just scared that saying your name will make this all too real for me to stomach. i’m scared of that cotton-soft glint in your eyes that makes my knees feel funny every time you happen to look my way. i’m scared of how terrifyingly familiar my name sounds on your tongue, as if you whispered it a million times before we even met and it just seems so right. i’m scared that i’ve already rushed far beyond just an inkling of attachment, and i’m petrified that saying your name will only confront me with how my heart has rendered me useless against even the faintest of your smiles).</p><p>‘no- i… i just like how you say my name. it’s honest.’ he really doesn’t mean to sound so desperate, but his brow knots together in earnest all the same.</p><p>a moment of quiet then passes between the both of you and obi-wan can’t help but bow his head beneath the stifling weight of it all.</p><p>‘you are too easy to fool, my dear obi-wan,’ you sigh as your face splits into a grin, ‘i like saying your name. it feels natural. does that sound odd? as if i’m meant to say it.’</p><p>obi-wan feels like the air has been punched from his lungs and he suddenly can’t stop himself from grasping your hand with his own on the grass. heart jumping to his throat, he then stares, gobsmacked, at his own arm as if he doesn’t know what has hit him. you’re worried that you’ve struck a nerve, but with a stunned look about his face obi-wan allows you to mould his palm around yours and bring his hand into your lap.</p><p>after a nervous puff of laughter, obi-wan wills himself to meet your eyes.</p><p>you’re sitting much closer than he remembers: your knee just about brushes his thigh as you kneel beside him in concern. his name is a whisper on your lips, so quiet that it is almost carried downstream by the hum of the water below.</p><p>‘obi-wan?’</p><p>‘(Y/N)…’ he’s leaning into you, your name falling from his mouth before his lips tenderly graze over your own. feather-light and charmingly hesitant at first, obi-wan kenobi presses his mouth to yours as he squeezes your hand with all the affection he can muster in such a simple gesture. with the way his tongue moves with yours, it’s almost as if obi-wan is trying to eat you alive – he’s tilting your body with his own until you fall back amongst the wildflowers with a chime of laughter. obi-wan’s face aches from the way he’s grinning from ear-to-ear and he can’t help but yap slightly in surprise when you tug on the front of his robes to pull him on top of you.</p><p>‘obi-‘ you murmur between kisses. your hands are holding the sides of his warm face as he knots his own into the grass beside your head. he pulls away from you almost immediately, balancing on the heels of his palms as he looks down on you. ‘obi, please, say my name.’</p><p>obi-wan’s lips are parted as he breathes heavily, and his face opens out into that wonderfully boyish grin of his. ‘(Y/N), you seem to mean the world to me.’</p><p>his braid falls into your face and you pull him sideways into the grass, kissing him again as you saddle his lap. for a moment, you just stare down at him, and his bright smile fades into a look of breathless sincerity. you trace the bridge of his nose with your thumb. moving along his cheek oh so delicately, you then meet the little beauty mark beneath his eye. you kiss it, before trailing your mouth back down to find his own once more.</p><p>‘please never grow up, obi-wan,’ you smile into his lips, ‘you’re too tender.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>